Say Something
by Jmac99
Summary: Years after Cell, Gohan is being sent to school to advance his education. What the young Saiyan receives, however, is much more valuable. Gohan meets Erasa, a beautiful girl with her own pair of secrets and a broken heart. Will the two be able to fix their own problems while trying to balance school and other obstacles of life? Join them on their journey through love and life.
1. First Day Part 1

Hey people and welcome to my newest story! Even though everything starts off a bit slow trust me, things will pick up if you stick around. Well without further ado here's the story!

Say Something

Chapter 1

"Mommy where are you?" A young voice questioned the sea of shadows that surrounded her. Nothing was in sight, only darkness. The small child became scared and sank to her feet holding her knees while tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from the depths of the darkness. The girl lifted her head slowly, terrified of what might be in front of her. What emerged from the light was a glowing hand outstretched towards the small child.

"Mommy!" The young girl exclaimed as she reached for the hand in front of her. With both hands inches away the child smiled in delight until a massive sound sent shockwaves into her dark world.

Erasa's eyes leaped open as she gasped for air, trying to fill her lungs with the oxygen she lacked. She began to survey her surroundings and soon realized she was in her room. Pink walls with blue trim filled her sight, along with various posters of singers, a flatscreen tv, and a computer.

After gathering herself, Erasa sat up, the thought of her dream still playing in her brain. _'I was so close.'_

Shaking the dream out her head, she proceeded to climb out of her bed and move towards the bathroom located in her room.

After showering and putting on a light green top with blue skinny jeans Erasa prepared to apply her make up. While looking at her large mirror, Erasa stared into her own bright blue eyes.

With a half smile and a deep breath, Erasa spoke to herself saying, "You're beautiful."

Erasa was broken out of her trance by a knock on her bedroom door. Already knowing the culprit, she rolled her eyes and stomped towards the door.

Before she could open it, the door swung open leaving a tall blonde boy standing on the outside.

"Where is my hair gel?" Uttered the angry teen. Erasa rolled her eyes, annoyed at the boy she had to deal with daily.

"As I said before Sharpner, it's my hair gel, and you took it from me after you used yours up in under a week." Sharpner rolled his eyes at his younger sister.

"So what, my hair is longer and more luscious then yours, so I need double what you use," Sharpner explained. It was astonishing that his sister didn't understand how beautiful his hair was.

Erasa arched her eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Did you really just use luscious to describe your hair?"

Sharpner ran a hand through his hair while saying, "Sis, there are very few words to describe how great my hair is and I gotta use what I can."

With another roll of her eyes at her self-centered brother, Erasa began to shut the door on him.

However, Sharpner's foot held the door open before it could close. "Ah ah ah don't forget about the gel," Sharpner taunted with his hand held out.

Having enough of her brother's antics, Erasa stomped over to her bathroom and back with the gel in hand. Instead of handing him the gel she threw it at him hard.

"Woah what's with the hostility sis I just wanted some gel?" Sharpner questioned his ill-tempered sibling.

"Nothing just take your gel and get out so I can finish getting ready for school," Erasa commanded. She was not in the mood for her brothers' antics and wanted to return to her peaceful morning.

"Figures you'd want to get ready so bad. Trying to impress the new kid huh?"

Erasa raised her eyebrows again. "What're you talking about?"

"Wow, I'm surprised the queen of gossip didn't hear about it. Some guy is transferring today from 'out of town'," Sharpner stated while visibly making air quotes.

"Well for your information I didn't know, and frankly I have too many guys hitting on me already to care about another one," Erasa spoke in her unusually angry which took her brother by surprise.

"Geez, sorry I was just trying to fill you in." Getting the message that his sister wanted to be left alone Sharpner began to walk back to his room.

"Sharpner!" Erasa called out causing her brother to turn back around. "Thanks for the info. I really appreciate it." Erasa spoke, her tone lighting up.

"No problem sis," Sharpner replied with a smirk on his face as he returned to his own room.

Erasa turned and shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath as she processed what her brother had said.

 _'A new guy huh? I wonder what he'll be like since Sharpner said he was from out of town. Maybe he won't be as bad as the other guys,'_ Erasa thought hopefully.

For the time being Erasa pushed the thoughts of the new kid out of her head and finished applying her makeup. After spending the next 20 minutes finishing her daily routine, she walked downstairs to find her father on the phone with coffee in his hands.

Erasa sat down at the table as quietly as possible trying not to disturb her father. The young teen eyed the man in front of her as he spoke in an aggressive tone with another person on the phone.

The blonde watched her father with his sharp blue eyes and blonde hair in a crew cut style. There was truly no denying that they were related given how much they looked alike. For a second she could almost see the kindness in his slightly wrinkled face, almost.

"Look, Vern, you cannot and will not be late on this budget do you hear me! I already have the Governor on my ass about it, and I will not tolerate this any longer!" Erasa winced as her father hung up his phone and slammed it on the counter.

After his face lost the red coloring Erasa's father addressed her. "Hello, sweetheart is there something you need?" Erasa's dad asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Nothing really I was just going to ask about work," Erasa stated as if she were stepping on eggshells.

"Not so good as you can tell, but that's what happens when you're the mayor of one of the largest city's in the world!" The man boasted in a proud tone.

Erasa sighed at her father and shook her head slightly. Before she could speak again, she glanced over at a clock on the wall that read 9:15. The young teen shrieked and began to grab her stuff and headed for the door.

"Sorry, dad I gotta go school starts in fifteen minutes!" Erasa yelled as she prepared to leave her house.

Erasa turned to look at her father whose eyes were glued on his phone once again. Erasa's heart ached a little as she closed the door behind her leaving her father to his more important work.

The young girl speed walked to her father's luxury car which had the door held open by her butler. Sharpner was waving his sister on in the car; an annoyed expression etched on his face.

"Hurry up we're gonna be late!" Sharpner yelled. Erasa climbed into the car as the butler moved into the driver's seat and took off for the school.

 _'Hopefully, today will go well for me.'_

* * *

439 East District

Son Home

"Gooohaaannn you can't go!" A young boy wailed loudly.

The son household was in a slight disarray with the mother, Chi Chi, running around preparing her sons' first day of school. It didn't help that the youngest son, Goten, was constantly holding onto his big brother not allowing him to leave.

Last, was the eldest son, Gohan, who was still trying to decide if he wanted to attend High School or not. In the middle of his thoughts, his 5-year-old brother had attached himself to his leg and began to weep.

"Look, Goten, I'll be back later today bud, don't worry." The teen saiyan ruffled his brother's hair and tried to calm him down.

Goten shook his head in defiance, "No, you won't. Your gonna' leave me with Mommy and never come back." Gohan's heart broke at Goten's words sending a pang of guilt throughout his chest.

 _'If only I weren't so weak then maybe he wouldn't be home with just Mom.'_ Gohan looked down at his brother who resembled their father and his own failure.

Chi Chi quickly hurried into the room and began to pull Goten off of Gohan. "Goten sweetie it's gonna be ok you, and I will have plenty of fun together." Chi Chi promised her son.

"Reading Moby Dick is not fun! I wanna play with Gohan!" Goten cried as tears leaked out of his eyes and on to his brother's pant leg.

Gohan sighed and pulled the younger brother of his leg and placed him on the ground. The half sayian kneeled on the ground and looked at his younger sibling.

"Look Goten, if you're good with Mom when I'm gone I'll take you to see Icarus once I get back," Gohan bargained with his brother. The crying from Goten instantly stopped, and a broad smile appeared on his face.

"Ok, I'll be extra super good today Gohan!" Goten assured his brother. Chi Chi sighed in relief and spoke to her youngest son.

"Now that you're fine you can go upstairs and begin your readings, mister," Chi Chi ordered her son. Goten sighed and defeatedly marched upstairs.

Wanting to leave as soon as possible and get the day over with, Gohan tried to wiggle his way out of an oncoming lecture.

"Look Mom I'm gonna be late an-."

"No buts mister! You are an all-powerful alien, and if you wanted to, you could be at that school in minutes." Chi Chi refuted. She knew her son and was not going to let him smooth talk is way out the door.

"Now let me hear our rules before you go." Chi Chi demanded.

Gohan sighed as he bit the bullet. "Don't be out past 4 pm unless I ask for permission. Look both ways while crossing the street." Gohan mentally facepalmed at that. _'Which doesn't make much sense since I can fly over the street.'_

"I believe you're forgetting one last rule young man." Chi Chi stated. Gohan's cheeks flushed at his mothers' last rule.

"No girls unless they're fit to give you grandchildren." Gohan turned away from his mother so she couldn't see the apparent blush on his face.

Chi Chi's eyes welled up with tears as a sad smile appeared on the widow's face. "Awe, my little boy is becoming just like his father."

Gohan's instantly felt that same pang of guilt of from before as well as tears in his eyes. "Hopefully it's not in book smarts." Gohan joked trying to lighten the conversation.

Chi Chi gave a barely audible chuckle as she let a few tears leave her eyes. "No, in kindness and strength." The mother spoke while gripping her sons' arm.

Gohan pulled his mother into a fierce hug as he felt tears stream down his face. Chi Chi cherished her sons' embrace, but she pulled away knowing what had to be done.

"I'm okay," she spoke while wiping her tears. "You've gotta get going you only have 15 minutes to get to school." Gohan sighed at his mother while he wiped away his own tears.

"Alright Mom, I guess I'll be on my way." The young fighter grabbed his small black bag and began to leave the house.

"Wait, Gohan I almost forgot." The young Saiyan turned to see his mother holding a small black box in her hand. Chi Chi stepped closer to her son as she began to open the box in her hand.

The middle-aged widow opened the case and in lied the fourth-star dragon ball attached to a silver chain. "I had Bulma force Vegeta to find the ball so that I could make this for you."

Chi Chi moved behind her son and began to attach the necklace, tears almost escaping her eyes again. "I know your father would want you to have this and," Chi Chi paused for a second to turn her son around. "You look just as good when you wore it before."

Gohan began to feel the legacy his father left behind along with the expectations that came with it. "Thank you Mom, I'll make you proud," Gohan promised her.

Chi Chi shook her head. "You can't. You already have." Gohan hugged his mother once again before they were forced to separate, both knowing they were running out of time.

"You're going to be late, now go." Chi Chi ordered with one final tear escaping her eyes.

Gohan turned to leave, and with one last glance at his mother, he exited the house and took flight. Chi Chi smiled sadly at his departure. _'That's my boy,'_ were her last thoughts before she went back to cleaning the house.

* * *

Orange Star High

9:25

A luxury car pulled up at the entrance of Orange Star High. Now, most people would turn and stare, but the students already knew the vehicle belonged to arguably the two most famous people in town.

Erasa and Sharpner both exited their car and began to make their way towards the school. Erasa turned and waved towards her butler saying, " Bye Pierce see ya later!" Pierce smiled back and waved.

"Goodbye Mr. and Miss Cil," Pierce responded as he took off for the mansion.

Erasa smiled and felt herself returning to normal. _'I don't know why, but I feel like today is going to be a great day.'_ The young blondes' thoughts were interrupted by her brothers' voice.

"Come on sis we're gonna be late!" Sharpener yelled while running towards the entrance. Noticing she was behind Erasa picked up the pace.

Unbeknownst to her, a figure was about 10 miles behind her soaring through the sky. Gohan was in pursuit of the school, a white aura radiating across his body in the process.

Gohan looked at his watch and noticed the time _'Damn I'm gonna be late. I gotta go faster'_ The powerful aura around him flashed yellow and the teen exploded in the direction of his new school.

In a matter of minutes, Gohan was on top of the building and found himself dashing through the door. _'Dende, don't let me be late,'_ Gohan thought as he used his ki to speed him down the stairwell.

In the classroom numbered B13, sat the two Cil twins. Sharpner was flirting with one of the girls sitting next to him on top of the desk.

"Yeah, your right my hair _is_ more luscious than yours." Sharpner bragged as the girl ran her hands through his long blond hair. The girl giggled wildly when Sharpner pulled her onto his lap.

"Mr. Cil, Miss Pray, will you both remove yourselves from each other grasp." The gray-haired teacher pleaded. The redheaded girl sighed as she got off Sharpner and began to walk back to her seat.

Before she sat down the girl turned and winked at Sharpner seductively. "See yah later Angela," Sharpner said as she took her seat.

Erasa rolled her eyes at her brother but remained focused on applying her blush in the right spots with her pocket mirror. While multiple students poured in before the bell rang, Erasa noticed her best friend walk in.

"Ooh, Videl up here!" Erasa squealed as Videl made her way towards the blonde.

"Erasa why do you feel the need to scream every time I walk in?" The pigtailed girl questioned as she secured her seat. Videl loved her best friend but sometimes she just didn't have an inside voice.

"Because you're my best friend and that's all the reason I need," Erasa responded in her bubbly tone with a smile plastered on her face. Videl rolled her eyes playfully getting a hit on her shoulder from Erasa. The two friends laughed at themselves.

"Sup Babe?" Sharpner greeted Videl. The young martial artist turned to him and gave him a hard jab to the stomach sending the blonde teen flying out of his chair.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that!?" Videl screamed as the bell rang. Sharpner picked himself up from the floor still coughing from the punch he received.

"Mr. Hiz I know you saw her punch me!" Sharpner complained to his teacher. Mr. Hiz took off his glasses and pretended to clean them off. The teacher had

"Sorry, Mr. Cil my glasses were dirty and impaired me from seeing. Unfortunately for you, I noticed you're not in your seat." Mr. His stated as he gestured towards Sharpeners seat.

The blonde teen grumpily took his seat in compliance. "You're so mean to me Videl."

"I wouldn't have to be if you shut your mouth for once," Videl argued back. The two began to fight as Erasa looked on, a small smile formed on her lips.

Erasa knew the two could go on for hours if they weren't in class but in her opinion, that was the best part of their relationship. All of them would argue, but they knew the love, and right intention was still in their hearts.

"Hey," Erasa said causing Videl and Sharpner to turn towards her. "What do you think about the new guy coming into school today?"

"Just another guy looking to get in our pants or looking to get our fathers fame is how I see it," Videl stated her opinion on the matter. Erasa didn't seem too convinced, and Videl noticed it quickly.

"Look E most guys are just out to have sex with us and since our fathers are who they are it puts an even bigger target on our backs. Please don't get your hopes up for this new guy, I'd hate to see you disappointed." Videl pleaded with her friend. She knew how people could be when it meant getting in with a famous person.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Videl. Most of these guys are only out to hurt you sis so _don't_ get caught up." Sharpner told his sibling. No matter how much she annoyed him Erasa was still his sister and he'd be dammed if he let a guy hurt her.

Erasa nodded her head and returned to her thoughts. _'They're both probably right. I really shouldn't be getting my hopes up on this new guy.'_ The young blonde sighed as she began to listen to the lesson for once.

Soon after Mr. Hiz began to speak a knock on the door was heard. Suddenly all eyes were on the door, most of them knowing who waited behind it. None were more concerned than Erasa who had her eyes glued to the entrance.

"Ah that must be our new student," Mr. Hiz said as he made his way to the door. Erasa felt her breath leave her lungs and the anticipation was almost too much for her to handle.

 _'What if he's just like Videl and Sharpner have said? What if he's not different?'_ Before the blonde could answer her own question, Mr. Hiz began to open the door.

On the other side, Gohan was slightly nervous about what laid before him. _'What if I mess up, what if everything goes wrong.'_ Gohan thought tensely. The young Saiyan was forced to shake his thoughts away as the door opened.

Upon seeing his new student, Mr. Hiz was slightly confused about his hairstyle but just brushed it off to be a new fashion trend. "Hello, you must be our new student correct?"

"Uh yes, sir," Gohan replied tentatively.

"Well, come on in and we'll get you acquainted with everyone." Mr. Hiz gestured to Gohan as the young Saiyan took his first steps into the class.

From the top row of the class, Erasa looked down on the new student, and her heart instantly began to race. "Holy shit," Erasa whispered as she looked at Gohan. Erasa felt her cheeks heat up as well and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Mr. Hiz guided Gohan to the middle of the room and addressed his students. "Class meet our newest student. Well, introduce yourself son."

Gohan stepped nervously towards the class and gave his introduction. "Uh, h-hi everyone my name is Son Gohan it's nice to meet you all." The teen Saiayn face palmed inwardly at his stutter but continued to stand awkwardly in the front of the class.

"Gohan here scored a 100% on his entrance exam as well a-."

"No one cares, get on with the class already," Shouted a student from the second row which earned a laugh from most of the student body. Mr. Hiz turned red with anger and instantly pointed his finger at the culprit.

"You, detention for the week and don't say another word or it'll be for the whole month!" The older teacher warned as he calmed his self down and began to address Gohan.

"Sorry, Gohan now where was I?" Mr. Hiz questioned but was quickly stopped by Gohan.

"Don't worry sir it's fine I'll just take my seat," Gohan assured his new teacher as he made his way towards an open spot.

Erasa's eyes scanned the class looking for any possible place for Gohan to sit when she realized the only open seat was next to her.

 _'Oh my God, he's coming towards me what do I do? Quick duck, no run, no blend in. Wait that's stupid,'_ Erasa thought, but her eyes widened once Gohan was standing right in front of her.

"Um, is this seat taken?" Gohan asked the blonde.

Erasa's mind went blank for a second, and she couldn't register anything that was being said. "Uh hi can I sit here?" Gohan asked again this time knocking Erasa out of her trance.

Erasa went to tell him, yes but she was so nervous all she could muster was a head nodded and a few muffled noises.

Gohan placed himself in the seat next to Erasa and began to unload his bag. _'_ _I wonder what's up with her,"_ Gohan thought as he opened his notebook.

 _'What is wrong with me! I can't even speak to him, and speaking is my specialty!'_ Erasa pondered as the class continued on.

As the class continued, Gohan began to feel a bit down. The young fighter was starting to miss his family, and it showed significantly on his face. In his trance, the warrior began to do fiddle with his pencil unconsciously.

Erasa only noticed his change in demeanor because she had been staring at him the whole time. Just occasionally looking away due to elbows from Videl telling her to pay attention to the lesson.

 _'You can do this Erasa just say something to him.'_ The young blonde looked at Gohan's pencil then her eyes drifted up to his face.

With an enormous blush on her face, Erasa spoke, "That's pretty cool." The teen girl slapped herself inwardly. _'That's pretty cool. Is that really the best opener I could come up with!"_

Gohan took a glance around the room to see who the girl was talking to. "A-Are you talking to me?"

Erasa giggled slightly at his awkwardness. For some reason that made him more comfortable to talk to all of a sudden. "Yes silly I'm talking to you. I was referring to ur pencil trick," Erasa stated as she pointed towards his hand which was still nonchalantly doing tricks.

"Oh, this it's nothing I just do it once I get bored," Gohan said in a sheepish tone.

"Well prepared to be bored out of your mind because this stuff is my lullaby at night," Erasa spoke as she gave a fake yawn.

"Oh well yes History can be boring, but I already know all this stuff, so it's double for me," Gohan said as he continued to look at the blackboard.

Erasa raised a playful eyebrow at Gohan. "Oh, really you're that smart huh?"

"Well, my Mom did make me study for ten hours a day, but I'm sure you know his stuff too," The young Saiyan assured the blonde girl.

"Look at me Gohan does it look like I know early civilization?" Erasa questioned the young man.

Gohan turned to look at the girl he'd been talking to, and his cheeks instantly turned a shade of red. The young Saiyan felt his body heat up at the sight of her. The blush only intensified when his eyes traversed her body.

 _'W-Wow, she's so pretty.'_ This had been the first time the young Saiyan looked directly at the girl in front of him, and it was difficult for him to take her beauty in all at once.

Erasa's cheeks flared up at the realization that Gohan was staring. _'Is he checking me out?"_ The young human thought has her body became hotter than before.

The blonde haired girl couldn't help but melt under his gaze as the two stayed like that for a few moments.

While staring at the girl in front of him, the teen sayian dropped his pencil on the floor. The two teens quickly bent down to pick up the utensil, resulting in their heads colliding.

Erasa pulled back quickly and began to nurse her head. "Woah Gohan is your head made of metal or something?" Erasa questioned.

Gohan's reply was a sheepish grin and a nervous chuckle while still scratching the back of his head. Erasa couldn't help but smile at his utterly adorable nature, which did not go over well with her brother.

Sharpner took an interest in the two's behavior and decided to intervene. "Yo Brains watch who and what you're looking at." The long-haired teen demanded.

Erasa turned and gave her brother a death glare while Gohan just stared in confusion.

"Can you please not be an annoying brother for more than five seconds?" Erasa asked rhetorically.

Gohan chuckled a bit before he answered, "It's alright I completely understand I have an annoying brother at home and an overbearing Mom." Gohan stated.

Sharpner turned red and began to look at his phone while Erasa just giggled imagining Gohan and his cute family. "I don't think I caught your name?" The teen Saiyan questioned.

"Oh I'm Erasa, and this is my best friend Videl, and you already know **_my brother_** Sharpner." Videl turned to Gohan and gave him a small nod while Sharpener just snarled.

Well, it's nice to meet you all an-," Gohan began but was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

The students began to get up and leave while Gohan was still collecting his things. After he organized everything, Gohan began to exit the classroom but was stopped by Erasa.

"Hey Gohan," The teen turned to see Erasa holding his pencil in the air. "Forget something?" Erasa walked a few feet then placed the pencil in Gohan's hand.

"Thanks a lot, Erasa I appreciate it!" Gohan said in excitement.

Erasa admired how he got so excited over her just giving him back his pencil. _'He's so sweet, just look at how excited he is over the smallest of kind gestures.'_

The tiny blonde couldn't help but giggle in delight as she continued their conversation. "So I've wanted to ask you, what's your schedule like?" Erasa questioned.

Gohan pulled his laminated schedule out of his bag and began to look over it. Erasa shook her head and smiled, _'Of course it's laminated.'_

"Ok, it looks like I have this class then ap English and after that, I have lunch. Then, to finish off the day, I have ap calculus and gym." Gohan informed her making the blonde's eyes perk up instantly.

"You said you have gym last period right?" Gohan responded with a nod of his head. "Well so do I so it looks like we'll be seeing each other again," Erasa smiled wildly.

Gohan put on his famous Son grin as he responded to Erasa. "Yeah, I guess we will." The two teens stood there grinning until the late to second bell sounded again.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot about the next block. We've gotta get going." Erasa informed him as they both tried to exit the room at the same time. Since both of them tried to get out at the same time their bodies to press up against each other. The two teens felt their bodies instantly flush at the sudden contact.

 _'Wait, Gohan has abs!?'_ Erasa questioned as she felt the pressure of his body pressed to hers.

Gohan felt Erasas' chest against his body, and he quickly moved away from her trying to calm himself down. _'I'm definitely taking a cold shower when I get home.'_

The two teens smiled at each other before Gohan broke their trance by saying, "I'll see you later Erasa."

The young blonde giggled and replied, "I look forward to it."

Both teens turned from each other and began to go to their separate classes. Erasa gave one more look over her shoulder to watch the young Saiyan only to see something she'd prayed would never happen.

 _'Oh no,'_ Erasa thought as several built men surrounded Gohan, including her brother Sharpner. The blonde made a sharp turn and rushed towards Gohan

 _'Please don't let me be late.'_

To be continued

* * *

I'm happy you stopped by to read my new story, and I hope you guys enjoy the experience! I'll try and upload once a week or at least twice a week depending on if I'm super busy or not.

Thanks for stopping by and have a great day!


	2. First Day Part 2

**Hey guys Jmac here and before you head into the story, I wanted to see if anyone was interested in coming up with some cover art for this story. I'd like to look at your ideas, and if your a professional with some samples to show me I'll be happy to go over some prices!**

 **That's all for now so welcome to chapter 2 of Say Something**!

* * *

Even though classes would soon start many students either slowly walked or stopped completely to watch what was about to take place. The only person running was Erasa who tried to push past all the people to get to the scene.

Gohan stopped walking when he noticed Sharpner blocking his path and several people surround him.

Sharpner stood in front of the teen saiyan, an evil smile plastered on his face. "Your names Gohan right?"

The spiky-haired teen responded with a nod of his head.

"Well Gohan somethings been irking me all morning, and it's the way you approached my sister."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at the teen in front of him. "I don't know what you mean?"

Sharpner stepped up to the teen as he spoke. "I mean the way you tried to flirt with my sis irritated me!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but all I was doing was talking with her." Gohan new exactly what Sharpner was doing. For some reason, instead of just walking away Gohan stood his ground not wanting to seem weak in front of Erasa's brother.

"From my point of view, it didn't look like that," Sharpner responded fiercely, his anger beginning to grow. "Now look Brains if there's one thing that I value its respect. Don't make me and my friends have to teach it to you."

The seven people surrounding Gohan began to close in prompting him to clench his fist in preparation of a fight. _'Looks like I'm gonna' have to show out.'_

Before anything could happen, Erasa appeared from the crowd and placed herself between Gohan and Sharpner.

"What're you doing Erasa?" The blonde-haired human questioned. Erasa eyed her brother before she lightly pushed Gohan behind her.

"Sorry bro Gohan's too busy to talk right now he's got other plans," The young girl notified her twin.

"He does?"

"I do?" Gohan and Sharpner questioned at the same time.

"Yes, you do! Gohan don't you remember? You were supposed to walk me to class." Erasa lied with a partially flushed face. Gohan's cheeks flared up at the mention of this.

"He was!?"

"I was?"

"Yes, you were. Now let's go to class." Erasa ordered as she wrapped her arm around Gohan's and pulled him towards her class.

Sharpner red-faced called out to the two teens. "This isn't over!"

Erasa stopped walking for a moment and eyed her brother with anger as well as a hint of sadness. The teen turned back around and continued to drag Gohan towards her class.

After a minute of walking the two teens arrived at art class. Erasa released a sigh of relief when she realized her brother hadn't followed them.

"You know you didn't have to do that Erasa," Gohan told the young blonde. The young blonde turned to Gohan with an eyebrow raised.

"I would've walked with you to class if you asked," Gohan said innocently, but Erasa quickly turned red at his words. To be honest, Gohan new why Erasa pulled him away, he just didn't want to bring more attention to the issue.

 _'Why am I blushing so much he probably doesn't even know what he's saying.'_ Erasa thought but still couldn't stop the heat from reaching her cheeks.

"I'll take that into consideration next time."

Erasa looked at the clock in the room and noticed Gohan would only have a minute and his a half to get to class.

"Gohan you've gotta get going; the next period is about to start," Erasa warned.

Gohan's eyes widened in realization as he began to leave. "Your right I have to go!" The Z-fighter tried to move until he glanced downwards.

Erasa stared curiously at the young saiyan. "Uh, Gohan are you gonna move?"

"Well I would like to, but your arm is kinda..." Gohan alluded.

Erasa looked down to see her elbow tucked firmly under Gohans'. The teen quickly pulled her arm away and giggled nervously.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't realize that my arm was..." Erasa implied as she rubbed her arm nervously/

Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a shy chuckle. "It's okay don't worry." Erasa and Gohan stood smiling like that for a few moments.

The two teens were soon interrupted by a voice beside them. "Um, I'd hate to intrude, but you should be getting to class Gohan."

The two teens turned to see a woman with bright green eyes and long flowing red hair. She looked to be in her early 30's.

"Oh, sorry ma'am I'll be on my way," Gohan said as he shifted to leave. "See yah later Erasa." Gohan beamed before he left to his classroom.

"Bye Gohan!" Erasa called out until the teen disappeared.

The teacher smiled at Erasa before speaking to her. "He seems like a good kid."

"True Mrs. A, he could be just that." Erasa wondered as she entered her favorite class. Maybe painting would help her calm down and think about the new student.

* * *

 _Lunch_

The bell rang signaling the start of another period. Gohan quickly grabbed his things and proceeded to exit his English class.

The saiyan made his way towards the Cafeteria and was caught entirely by surprise. There were so many students moving around and meeting with friends that it slightly overwhelmed him.

The fact that so many people were in the same place and were expected to just hang out made him panic a bit. In reality, this had been the first time Gohan had been around so many people who he was expected to talk to, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

The young teen looked for a way out, and he found the entrance to the roof. Gohan advanced towards the stairs and began to climb them.

From the other side of the cafeteria stood Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl, all of them waiting to get their lunch. Erasa had watched Gohan go up the stairs in a somewhat panic.

The blonde-haired girl felt sorry for Gohan and the fact that he had nowhere to sit. "I kinda feel bad for Gohan you know?"

"Yeah, not knowing anyone and having no one to talk to must be terrifying," Videl responded

Sharpner snickered and smirked. "Honestly, it's all on him. Just because he doesn't know how to socialize is no one's problem but his own."

Erasa turned to her brother with a rage-filled face. "Maybe he's shy Sharpner! Oh and I'm sure you didn't help that when you tried to embarrass him in front of the entire school."

Sharpner grabbed his tray as he rolled his eyes at his sister. "Oh please, that nerd deserved every bit of embarrassment he got."

Erasa couldn't help but feel disgusted towards her brother. "How can you be such a dick? You know what, I'm going up there to see Gohan. At least someone in this damn school needs to be kind to him."

Erasa placed her tray down and headed towards the stairs.

Vide quickly elbowed Sharpner in his side. "Ow, what was that for!?"

"She's right you know? What you did to him was wrong."

"Whatever, I just hope Brains got the message."

"And what is that message exactly?" Videl questioned.

"Don't talk to my sister unless you want to have a problem on your hands." Sharpner threatened as him, and Videl found a place to sit in the large cafeteria.

 _The Roof_

Perched upon the top of Orange Star was Gohan who was set in a meditating position. With his eyes closed, the teen-focused on the world around him.

 _'That's odd,'_ Gohan thought. _'Why do I sense Vegeta on the lookout?'_

Lost in his meditation, Gohan didn't hear the door to the roof open behind him.

Erasa peeked her head through the entrance and saw Gohan sitting at the peak of the school. She slowly began to inch forward towards the young saiyan, trying not to disrupt him.

As Erasa got closer, Gohan felt her presence, and a small smile emanated on his face. "Hey, Erasa." He spoke without even looking back at her.

Erasa halted all parts of her body immediately. _'H-How did he know I was here?'_

Gohan laughed a bit as he sensed her stop moving. "It's okay you can come sit." Gohan urged her with a pat on the ground next to him.

Erasa accepted his offer and placed her self next to the spiky-haired teen. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disrupt you or anything."

"It's alright you did no such thing," Gohan assured her.

After sitting for a few minutes and taking in the moment, Erasa turned to the new kid.

"So, why'd you come up here all by yourself?" Erasa inquired.

While sheepishly scratching the back of his head Gohan responded. "I don't know I just felt out of place is all."

"Why, haven't you been in a cafeteria before?"

Gohan shook his head while replying. "No, I haven't. To be honest, this is my first time going to school."

Erasa sat shocked at this revelation. "Wow, it must be tough for you to be around all these people."

"Yeah, it has been. Not to mention I have the social skills of a 2-year-old."

Erasa giggled at him. "I don't know about that. You've been pretty good with me."

A smile formed on both their faces. "That's good to hear," Gohan replied.

The two stayed like that until Erasa began to feel a pang of guilt hit her chest.

"I want to apologize." Erasa blurted out catching the saiyan by surprise.

"For what?"

"For the way my brother acted. He had no right to harass you like that."

Gohan thought about what she said and slightly nodded his head in agreement.

"It's just; he's always been like that. He's been over protective our whole lives."

Erasa sighed as she looked up into the brightly lit sky. "I just don't know why he doesn't realize that I'm getting older and I can look out for my self."

Gohan took in every word she spoke and chuckled a bit before speaking. "Trust me I understand completely." Erasa tilted her head towards him.

"My Mother is the same way. She always believed that keeping me away from training would somehow protect me from the world." Gohan took a glance at the clouds above him before carrying on.

"However, by her sending me here I think my Mom is finally letting me go a bit so I can learn some things I can't get at home."

Erasa turned to Gohan with a confident smirk on her face. "And have you learned anything of value?"

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure that out," Gohan replied with a smirk of his own. "But I think I am."

After breaking into a small laugh, the two teens became silent. They allowed the breath of the wind to be the only noise in the air. That was until Gohan's stomach growled vibrantly.

The teen felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. _'Really stomach! You had to complain now!'_

Erasa giggled at Gohan until she felt her stomach ache. 'Damn, I forgot I didn't eat breakfast, and I didn't get my lunch.'

"Sorry, I forgot to eat before I started my meditation." Gohan apologized with a sheepish chuckle at the end.

The young saiyan reached in his bag and pulled out a capsule. He clicked it and tossed it on the floor, an abundance of food appearing in its wake.

Erasa's eyes widened once she saw the amount of food. "Um, Gohan did your Mother accidentally give you food for the entire school."

"Oh no, this is my usual size."

Erasa stared at the teen, her eyes still bulging out of her head. "Oh, well that's... interesting."

While setting up his meal, Gohan caught Erasa glancing over at the food a few times. "I noticed you didn't come up here with any food. You can have some of mine if you'd like?"

Erasa shook her head while answering. "No I'm fine, I'm not even that hungry."

As if on queue Erasa's abdomen growled causing a blush to form on her face.

"I think your stomach is saying otherwise," Gohan said with a small chuckle. "Go on eat."

With a crimson color still prominent on her face Erasa reached and grabbed a sandwich. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now let's dig in."

The next few seconds caused Erasa to pause and watch the spectacle in front of her. Gohan had finished about two full course meals in seconds.

 _'I know why Gohan's Mom packed so much food now.'_

Gohan noticed Erasa gawking at him, and he immediately stopped eating. "S-Sorry, Mom always says I eat too fast."

"It's okay," Erasa replied. The young blonde turned her attention to the sandwich in front of her and took a bite.

"Oh, my Kami! This is so good!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, Mom's an exceptional cook."

"I've noticed. Tell your Mom if she ever wants to try out a recipe I'll volunteer as tribute." Erasa assured Gohan bringing a smile to his face.

"I will," The young Saiyan responded as they continued to eat, Gohan dining at a slower pace.

After taking a few more bites, Erasa decided to speak up.

"So I've been thinking I don't really know what kind of stuff you're into."

"You mean like hobbies," Gohan asked,

"Yeah, I know you spoke about training earlier so things like that," Erasa offered.

"Oh well regarding training I think that'd be a story for another day. One thing I can say though is that I like playing my guitar."

Erasa was slightly taken aback by this. "Wow, I didn't take you for the guitar type. Electric or acoustic?"

"Acoustic. I'm not cool enough to play electric like other people," Gohan said while scratching the back of his head again.

"Oh, I doubt that."

"Come on imagine me trying to play a rock song. I'd look like a total goof." Gohan replied while pointing at himself.

"True, good thing I like acoustic better," Erasa spoke, a small smile forming on her lips.

Gohan returned the smile. "That's good to hear. So since I told you one of my hobbies how about letting me in on one of yours?"

"Hm, seems fair enough." After reflecting for a moment, Erasarecognized thought of a hobby.

"Don't tell this to anyone but I like to sing," Erasa confessed.

"That's pretty cool!" Gohan spoke excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not some big pop star, but I know how to carry a tune."

"That sounds great. You should definitely show me sometime." Erasa quickly shook her head.

"No way Gohan your not getting that out of me," Erassa assured him.

"Awe, come on I'm sure you have a great voice."

Erasa stood up from her seated position and dusted herself off. "Doesn't matter if I do or not, I'm never singing in front of you," Erasa promised the young saiyan.

"Okay how about I bring you some of my Mom's food in exchange for one song?" Gohan proposed while holding up one finger.

Erasa tapped her chin for a bit before replying. "Hm, we'll see. Now let's get going! Class starts in five minutes, and I don't want to be late."

With a sigh, Gohan stood up and with one click he capsuled the empty plates and dishes. "Fine, but I still want my song," Gohan demanded as he walked to the door with Erasa.

"I said I'll think about! Now let's head to our classes before we're both late." Erasa answered before they both headed down the stairs.

After saying their goodbyes both of the teens headed to their respective classes.

Erasa sat in her English class just doodling in her notebook and humming a song. Her peace was interrupted when her best friend approached her.

Videl tiptoed towards Erasa and quietly slipped into the empty seat next to her, trying not to disturb the teacher.

"Psst, Erasa," Videl whispered to her friend.

"Oh hey V, what's up?"

"Nothing really I was just checking in since I didn't see you during lunch."

Instantly feeling guilt Erasa responded. "Oh, sorry I guess I just lost track of time."

"Yeah, I thought so. I assumed you were getting pretty familiar with Gohan," Videl spoke with a hidden intent that Erasa picked up on.

"I know what you're alluding to V, and it's not what you think," Erasa assured her.

"Oh, it isn't? You're doing exactly what I warned you not to, and that's getting close to him."

"I was just trying to be kind to him Videl; it's his first day!" Erasa whispered loudly.

"There's a difference between being kind and hanging out with him the whole day. It seems like your trying to become friends with the guy!"

"And is that such a bad thing?"

"No, it's not. I encourage you to have friends other than me, but not with people you've just met," Videl stated.

"You can't tell me who I can an can not hang out with. Your not my Mother!"

"Well someone has to be!" A shot of pain went through Erasa's heart causing tears to visibly form in her eyes.

"Quiet down you two!" The Teacher roared from the front of the room.

Resuming their conversation in hushed tones, Videl spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry E' I didn't mean it like that," Videl assured her best friend. "I'm just worried that this new kid will hurt you."

With a small smile and a tear eyes stare Erasa responded. "I get that V, and you trying to protect me in this way means a lot."

"You have to accept I'm gonna meet new people and make my own choices. Trust me if he turns out to be a jerk I'll let you beat him up for me."

"Will do sis," Videl responded as the two embraced each other.

"I'm glad I have you Videl."

"Me too Erasa."

The two continued their hug even after the teacher's many demands for them to separate. There was no way their professor could break the bond they shared.

 _Later On_

Gohan was walking from his calculus class towards what he believed to be the gym. The young teen made his way through many students until he arrived at the entrance.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_ Gohan pushed open the doors and marveled at the sight in front of him.

There lied a forty-five thousand square foot gym complete with a basketball court, a martial arts ring, and a fitness section that looked to be its own separate piece.

While Gohan took in his surroundings, a finger tapped him on the shoulder, knocking him out of his trance. The saiyan turned to see Erasa standing behind him with a smile.

"Like the place?" Erasa questioned.

"Yeah, it looks really nice."

"That's because the city buffed up the budget on the school a few years ago and then this gym was born," Erasa explained.

"Wow," Gohan replied as he took in the information. "So I actually have a really embarrassing question."

Erasa giggled slightly at his words. "Don't worry, ask away."

"Ok, so what do we actually do during gym class?" Gohan questioned.

"Oh, that's easy. So, first the teacher will walk in, and he'll tell us to all get dressed. After that, we'll come out and probably do some boring activity for about an hour and a half. Then we'll go change back into our clothes and the day will be over!" Erasa explained.

"Sounds simple enough," Gohan answered until one problem clicked in his head. "Wait you said change clothes meaning we're supposed to bring clothes specifically for gym class?"

"Yes, we were. Wait did you not bring clothes?"

Gohan slightly began to panic, and his body started to heat up. "No, I, well I just thought, well I didn't really think. Oh, I don't know I wasn't expecting all this."

Erasa began to feel bad for Gohan as she tried to calm him down. "Hey, it's okay just go talk to the coach on his way in and explain everything to him."

"Your right Erasa, thank you so much," Gohan praised her as he went to go talk to the coach. Erasa smiled while she began her search for Videl.

Lucky for Gohan he spotted a pale man with a crew cut style of black hair and green eyes. The man was wearing an orange polo shirt with a whistle around his neck.

"Hello, sir are you the gym teacher?" The male kept walking forcing Gohan to keep up with him.

"Yes I am my name is Coach Myg and you must be my newest student."

"I am sir. I just came to tell you that I forgot to bring a gym uniform." Gohan informed him.

Coach Myg stopped for a moment and thought over the situation. "Wel, kid since it's your first day I'll let you slide. Just try and stay out of the flow of things."

"Thank you very much; I'll just be on the bleachers if that's okay?"

Coach Myg nodded his head and went to inform the class to get dressed.

Gohan relocated to the bleachers and took out a small brown notebook from his bag. The young demi-saiyan stared at the book until he sensed someone in front of him.

Gohan looked up to find Erasa dressed in a tight black t-shirt and cut off shorts. The teen instantly flushed at their proximity and couldn't help his cheeks from getting red.

"Everything go okay with Coach?" Erasa questioned.

"Oh, uh yeah, he ended up giving me a free pass for the day."

"Wow, normally Coach would yell and scream before giving you a zero, but I guess your pretty lucky," Erasa stated with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Gohan spoke with a small smile forming on his lips.

The sound of the whistle interrupted their conversation. "Oh looks like volleyballs about to start," Erasa commented.

"Oh, well good luck I'll be cheering you on from here."

Erasa giggled a bit at his words before beginning her departure. "I'll see you after class right?"

"Yeah for sure." Erasa waved goodbye as she joined her teammates for the start of the game.

Gohan smiled as he watched Erasa play. The spiky-haired teen focused on her so much that he began to unconsciously doodle in his notebook.

By the time Gohan was done doodling, he realized the gym had almost cleared out entirely. The teen quickly grabbed his things and headed out of the building.

On his way out he spotted Erasa walking towards a luxury car parked out on the street. Gohan slightly jogged over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

With a slight jump, Erasa turned to see him. "Oh, hey Gohan. I was going to talk to you, but you looked pretty into your notebook."

"Yeah, I kinda was," Gohan spoke while scratching the back of his head. "So today's been eventful." The saiyan offered but slapped himself inwardly.

 _'Eventfull really!? Is that really the best small talk I can come up with!'_

Erasa tapped her chin before saying, "Yeah that's pretty true. I had fun though."

Gohan looked down at her, and a tiny smile settled on his lips. "Yeah so did I."

Erasa looked up at Gohan and flashed him a smile while moving a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

Feeling a strong blush creeping up to his face Gohan looked down as he began to speak. "I-I was actually wondering If I could maybe get your number?"

Erasa's face became flushed, and she shyly stared at the ground. "You want my number?"

"Well yeah. I know you said you didn't really understand History so I thought maybe I could help you out." Gohan proposed. Erasa couldn't stop herself from grinning at his proposition. "I also thought we could set up at a time and study together."

Erasa's face immediately brightened up, and she smiled wildly at Gohan. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great, um here can you hold this for a second?" Gohan offered Erasa his notebook, and she took it allowing him to rummage in his backpack. Gohan managed to pick out a marker, but that was all.

"Sorry I just can't seem to find the paper."

Gohan's clumsiness caused Erasa to giggle at him. "Here let me just do this." Erasa offered.

The young blonde grasped the marker in Gohan's hand and wrote her number on the back of his right hand.

"There ya go. Now you can text or call me whenever," Erasa spoke with a smirk.

"I look forward to that." The two kept grinning at each other until the sound of a car horn interrupted them.

"Oh sorry, I have to go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Gohan responded with a bright smile.

Erasa retreated back to her car and got in the back. With a smile and a wave, Erasa said goodbye to Gohan as Pierce took off driving.

After finding a safe spot to take off from Gohan sailed to the skies and started his flight home.

"I can't believe it! I actually made a friend!" Gohan exclaimed.

Feeling a sudden burst of energy, the teenager turned super saiyan and sped away to his house.

 _'I can't wait to get home and tell Mom.'_ Gohan thought has he soared throughout the sky.

This was undoubtedly a fantastic day.

As soon as she was out of sight, Erasa laid back against the seat with an enormous smile on her face. She couldn't believe she had such a good time.

"I'm assuming you had a great day Miss Cil?" Pierce asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, I really did."

"Your brother seemed to be too. He decided on having his... associate Angela drive him to her house."

"Oh well good for him, I, on the other hand, am tired so let's just head home!" Erasa spoke in her cheery tone.

"As you wish Miss Cil."

The luxurious car pulled up at the Cil household. After opening the door for her Pierce and Erasa, both entered the home.

"Dad?" Erasa called out into the mansion.

"I'm right here," Mr. Cil responded.

The mayor wore a white dress shirt that had been unbuttoned at the cuffs and had small sweat stains on it. The man looked unruly and had an unhappy look on his face.

"Hi," Erasa stated trying to break the tension in the room. "How was your day?"

"Stressful," He started. "The budgets have been finished though."

"That's great! How'd you manage that?" Erasa pondered while grabbing a cup of orange juice.

"We cut funds from the school budget." Mr. Cil responded coldly.

Erasa stood frozen for a second, a look of shock on her face as she placed down her drink.

"Wait, you cut funding from my school!?"

"We did what we had to do."

"That's bullshit! You did this to keep your councilman friends happy."

Mr. Cil's face turned deadly in an instant. "Watch your mouth young lady."

"Oh what you afraid that I'm gonna say something that might hurt your fragile reputation?" Erasa challenged her father.

A look of pure rage-filled Mr. Cil's face. "You watch what you say! You know nothing, you impotent little girl!"

"I know everything! I know that you sign these bills and help pass unfair laws so that everyone doesn't find out what really happened with Mom!"

 ** _Clack_**

The room fell silent in the wake of that sound. Erasa slowly raised her turned head to her now red cheek then and began to feel the pain of her father's hand. With one deep breath, she began to realize what had happened.

Her father slapped her.

Erasa gaped at her father, tears welling in her eyes.

Mr. Cil glared at his daughter with rage apparent in his face. "I told you to choose your words wisely."

"Now get to your room, I don't wanna hear another word out of you!"

Erasa stood still and unmoving in complete shock at her father, a mistake she'd regret.

"I said GO!"

Erasa quickly dashed by her father and up the stairs, tears streaming down her face the whole time.

After another moment Mr. Cil picked up the glass of juice next to him and drove it against the wall shattering into pieces.

Taking another minute to breathe and fix his hair, Mr. Cil's cool demeanor soon returned. The mayor turned to one of his maids who witnessed the event and glared at her.

"Clean this up and make sure dinner is ready when I return."

The brown-haired girl nodded and swiftly began to wipe off the wall without even looking up. Mr. Cil turned and headed out of the house while fixing his cuffs.

"Pierce, let's go. I have a meeting." The old driver clenched his fists but obeyed his master nonetheless.

"Yes, sir."

The two men headed out of the house, neither of them saying another word.

 _Upstairs_

Erasa ran into her room and straight into the bathroom tears streaking down her face. The young blonde slammed the door behind her and quickly slid down the opening.

Finally, alone, Erasa let out all her pain and sorrow. The teen hugged her legs while tears poured from her eyes and showed no sign of stopping.

 _'I know he's been angry a lot. But to do something like this...'_ Erasa thought as she sunk her head into her legs. She couldn't understand what was going on.

 _'Why me. What did I do to deserve this?'_ With that thought, more tears fell from her eyes, and the blue-eyed girl stayed like that for a while, her back against the bathroom door.

After wiping her face, Erasa approached the closest mirror. When she examined her face, she noticed a mark on her cheek. The teen girl was sure this mark was going to form into a bruise.

Erasa backed away from the mirror, while still holding her cheek.

 _'Oh Kami. How will Sharpner and Videl react.'_ Erasa pondered as she placed a hand over her mouth. She had thought of one more person.

 _'What will Gohan do?'_

* * *

 **That's a wrap everyone! I thought this be a good place to end but let me know if the comments if you thought otherwise. It's been a rollercoaster writing this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Special thanks to xconversegirl99x she's been with me from day one and helped me out with all my stories!**

Response to reviews-

xconversegirl99x- Thanks, I've really missed writing! As for Videl and Sharpner, I hope they had enough spotlight, and you got a good look at their characters. I hope you enjoy the story!

KnightLawn - Thanks I really appreciate it!

Guest 1- Here's your chapter!

Patgonewrong- I definitely agree with you, the idea that Erasa and Sharpner are related was always one that interested me so I thought it'd work well in this fic. I also agree with trying to slow down the pacing of Erasa and Gohan's relationship, and I have put steps forward to make sure everything doesn't move to fast. Thanks for the constructive criticism I really appreciate it!

RKF22- Thanks and here's more of the story!"

Guest 2- Thank you so much I really tried to focus on the interactions between all the characters!

X3runner - Trust me this story will have its serious moments, but it will be a whole lot of fun to read!

HalfbreedSayian- Thanks I hope this chapter lived up to the start!

Naite-Laef- Thank you; I hope you liked the chapter!

Mineng101- I really appreciate your comment because it'd made me go back and do a lot of fixing. It also helped that I bought Grammarly and I hope this chapter reflects how much you've helped me out!

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope to get more feedback from the community! See you next time!**


	3. Helping Hand

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been gone for a while, I didn't think school would be as tough as it is now but I'm learning to manage my time. I thank you all for kindness and patience with me, but you will be seeing me upload about twice a month, maybe even more!**

 **So, sit back and enjoy this chapter!**

 **P.S: I know nothing about makeup so if I mess up I apologize.**

 _Chapter 3_

 _The Next_ Morning

 _Son Home_

"Gooohannn hurry up!" Goten ordered loudly. The young Saiyan had been waiting outside the bathroom for a whole 10 minutes.

"Goten can you quit it!? I'm taking a shower!" Gohan yelled back, his head peaking out of the shower.

"You've been showering for the last hour, and I have to use the bathroom!" The teen Saiyan sighed loudly. He'd waken up early so he wouldn't have to deal with his brothers whining about the bathroom.

"Ugh," Gohan groaned as he turned off the shower and exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped across his waist.

Goten stood in front of his brother with a frown on his face. "Geesh Gohan what was taking you so long!?"

"I was trying to get clean, like a normal person," Gohan responded causing Goten to roll his eyes. The pint-sized Saiyan had no time for such frivolous things like showering.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Goten said as he pushed past his brother and into the bathroom.

Gohan sighed at his sibling while he trekked into his room and shut the door. Moving towards his closet, he began to look for clothes to wear. After a few minutes of searching, he came upon an outfit. He wore a white button-up with dark jeans and shoes to match.

Before he left his room, Gohan noticed his acoustic guitar in the corner near his bed. Walking over to it he began to think about the deal he made with Erasa.

 _'Maybe if I bring my acoustic it'll be extra incentive for Erasa to sing."_ Gohan thought with a smirk on his face.

Deciding to bring the guitar with him Gohan picked it up placed it in its case and headed downstairs. When he arrived, he saw his mother flipping a few pancakes while piles of food sat on the table.

"Hey, Mom how're you?" Chi Chi turned to her son after he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm good sweetie, a bit tired but fine none the less." While grabbing his bag and other school supplies, Gohan responded.

"If your feeling tired maybe you should take a day off?"

Chi Chi nodded her head while she finished breakfast. "I was actually considering doing something like that. Bulma invited me to spend the day with her tomorrow, so I thought we could all go over to Capsule Corp."

Gohan began placing his supplies in his backpack while he replied to Chi Chi. "Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Great now sit down and eat some food before you go." Chi Chi stated while sitting a plate of eggs and pancakes on the dining table.

"Oh it's fine I don't want to be late." The dark-haired mother looked a bit surprised at her sons' response.

"Are you sure honey? I'm pretty certain you could eat a bit before you left. It is a half day after all." Gohan shrugged his shoulder and reached for a piece of toast on the table.

"It's okay I'll just take some toast, not that hungry anyway."

Chi Chi's eyes bulged out of their sockets. _'My boy, my Gohan, not hungry!'_ Taking a step closer Chi Chi noticed a change in the air.

"What's that smell?" The mother questioned.

"That, well it's probably the cologne I'm wearing. Yamcha gave it to me for my birthday." Gohan replied while he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

A switch went off in Chi Chi's head at this new information. _'He's up to something.'_

Trying to play it cool Gohan picked up his guitar and threw his bag over his shoulder. Noticing her sons instrument, Chi Chi raised her eyebrow.

"And what are you doing with your acoustic?"

Suddenly becoming nervous Gohan's eyes darted around the room, looking for an exit. "O-Oh I uh you know I have that thing I was telling you about."

"You've said nothing about having a thing," Chi Chi spoke with her eyes peering into Gohan's soul.

"Y-You know that thing that's v-very important," Gohan said as he looked at the clock on the wall which informed him he wouldn't have enough time to execute his plans.

"And that thing is happening right now, so I gotta' go, love you, bye!" Gohan rambled as he turned super saiyan and dashed out of the house, into the skies.

Chi Chi looked furiously at the spot where her son had once stood. _'Wait a second. Long showers, not being hungry, wearing cologne, and taking his acoustic with him.'_

The mother gasped at her discovery. I was all right there, the pieces of the puzzle were in front of her, and she just connected them.

 _'My Gohan is trying to seduce women.'_ Upon realizing this Chi Chi picked up the phone and immediately dialed Bulma's number.

"Hello, this is B-." Bulma started but was promptly interrupted by her best friend.

"Bulmaaaa!" The blue haired mother shook her head. This was going to be a long conversation.

While flying in the air, Gohan took a deep breath now that he was away from his Mother and her questions. The teen Saiyan popped the toast in his mouth and continued towards the school.

 _'I can't wait to see Erasa! I wonder how she's doing_?'

* * *

 _Cil Mansion_

An abrupt jolt of pain shot through Erasa's body tearing her out of her sleep. Suddenly sitting up, she began to massage temples from the writhing pain.

Finally soothing some of the discomfort, Erasa began to remember the events that transpired last night. She recalled running upstairs after her father hit her and crying in the bathroom. Then she made her way into her bed and couldn't fall asleep until 4 am.

Rummaging through her sheets the teen pulled out her phone and found that it was 9:10 am. Sighing Erasa ran her hands through her hair.

 _'This has to be the worst day for me to be late.'_ Feeling defeated Erasa sat in her bead unmoving. _'I just don't wanna get out of bed,'_ The young beauty considered with a pillow clutched against her body.

Even though she fought against it, memories of last night and even some of her mother pressed in her mind. She couldn't help but feel an ache in her heart as the memories replayed over and over again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, pulling Erasa out of her thoughts. After a few more knocks banged against the door, Erasa worked up the strength and made her way to the entrance. Upon opening, she found her brother, Sharpner, and he didn't look happy.

"Erasa what are you doing? It's now, 9:10 and you're still in pajamas!"

Erasa looked up at her brother replied saying, "Sorry I... guess I overslept." Despite her unusual tone Sharpner still seemed annoyed at his twin.

"Whatever. I'm supposed to meet up with Angela before class and you not being dressed doesn't help me," Sharpner spewed.

"Oh, I-I'll hurry up then. Is that all you needed?" Erasa asked with her voice barely audible.

Sharpner was instantly taken aback when he realized his sisters' attitude. She seemed frail; it was like all the energy had been sapped from her body.

 _'Somethings wrong,'_ Sharpner thought.

"Y-Yeah that's it. I'll see you downstairs then," The blonde teen spoke. Erasa nodded and slowly closed the door on her brother.

Once the door was shut Erasa sighed. _'Looks like I don't have a choice now. I have to go to school.'_

Erasa sauntered towards her bathroom and began to get ready. While looking into the mirror, she noticed a fresh bruise on her cheek that ended just before the top of her lip. Quickly grabbing her foundation and concealer Erasa covered up her injury.

 _'At least this is one way to make things easier.'_

Opting to use eyeliner next Erasa grabbed her bag and attempted to apply some before she had to leave. When she went to search for her brush, she accidentally dropped her kit causing it to fall onto the ground.

Feeling her blood boil Erasa clenched her fist. _'Just calm down, it's not that big of a deal.'_

Finally seizing her brush, she began to utilize her make up expertise. While she delicately stroked the brush against her eye a bang on the door was heard throwing Erasa off. The sudden noise caused her to poke herself in the eye making her howl in pain.

"Erasa if you don't hurry up we're gonna be late," Sharpner spoke from behind her bedroom door. Upon hearing her brothers voice, Erasa felt the chains withholding her rage loosen significantly.

 _'Don't let it slip, just, control yourself.'_ Erasa thought as she gripped the counter below her.

"I'm coming." She replied. Accepting that she didn't have enough time Erasa wiped the eyeliner off and went to get dressed.

After putting on her clothes, Erasa stepped out of her room wearing a beige crop top and white ripped jeans with cream-colored flats. Erasa then walked downstairs and went to leave the mansion. Before she exited the house, she took notice that her father was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess Dad was busy," Erasa whispered to herself as she left the house and got in the car with her brother.

While entering the car, Erasa noticed Pierce was in the front seat driving. It seemed like the older man refused to look her in the eye.

"Hey sis' you sure you're alright?" Sharpner asked throwing Erasa off. Their whole lives Sharpner had always been protective of her sure, but never did he ask her how she felt.

"Oh, I'm fine just a bit tired," Erasa answered without directly looking him in the eye. Sharpner nodded his head along, but something didn't sit right with him.

After a few minutes of silence, Sharpner spoke up."Dad said he was going on a business trip for a while. Just letting you know if you were wondering why he wasn't around."

Erasa felt herself sink further into the seat at the casual manner in which he spoke about their father. _'He doesn't even know._ '

"Oh okay," Erasa replied quietly. The two teens remained quite for the rest of the ride towards the school. Both of them lost in thought.

* * *

 _Orange Star High_

After about 10 minutes Erasa and Sharpner arrived at the school. Sharpner immediately exited the vehicle and ran inside.

"I'll see ya in a bit sis' I'm going to meet up with Angela!"

Erasa shook her head at his desperate need to go see his, 'girlfriend'. While getting out of the car, she thought about how Angela was always so clingy and annoying. It truly bothered her to the core.

"Miss Cil," Pierce called out causing Erasa to whip around. Erasa stared into his eyes waiting for him to speak. When the older butler tried to talk he couldn't get the words out, he was too ashamed to even look her directly in the eyes.

"H-Have a good day," Pierce spoke as he drove away before Erasa could even respond.

Erasa sighed at her butler but placed him and her father in the back of her mind. Even though she didn't want to, she had to focus and try to make it through the day.

On her way into the school, Erasa heard a sound above her and quickly lifted her head to find nothing. ' _Huh, that was weird, guess I was just hearing things.'_ Erasa thought as she walked towards her class.

Upon the roof of the school, Gohan sat on the floor. The teen had been on the roof tuning his guitar for the past half an hour.

In the midst of his thoughts, he'd missed the blaring of the first bell and didn't realize it until the second bell rang even louder. Standing up quickly Gohan hid his guitar and began to gather his things.

 _'You've got to be kidding me! I show up 30 minutes early, and I'm still going to be late to my class.'_

With intense speed, Gohan assembled his belongings and ran down the stairs in hopes of not being late.

In the classroom, students began filing in as Mr. Hiz prepared to give his lesson. On the top row, Erasa sat with her head down in her arms. The blonde was not in the mood to be talked too and decided to try to limit social interaction for the day.

Unfortunately for her Videl walked in and took her seat next to Erasa. Discovering her best friend with her head down the raven-haired fighter placed a hand on Erasa's shoulder.

"Hey E' you alright?" Videl asked softly.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Erasa recoiled and stared shocked at her best friend. "Oh, Hey V I didn't see you come in," Erasa said with an attempt at a preppy voice.

"I just came in actually. I noticed you had your head down, you feeling okay?"

Nodding her head quickly Erasa responded to her. "Yeah, I'm great just a bit tired ya know?"

Videl eyed her friend suspiciously. _'What's up with her?'_

Videl shook the thought out of her head and responded to Erasa. "Yeah I get it. The police called me in for a few robberies last night, and I didn't get back until 10. Good thing it was enough time for me to study."

Erasa raised her eyebrow a bit. "Study for what?"

Videl turned with a shocked expression on her face. "Erasa please don't tell me you forgot to study for our midterms."

The color from Erasa's face drained instantly. "Oh shit."

"Oh no. Erasa this test is worth 50% of our grade!"

"I-I know that I was going to study when I got home but I..." Erasa trailed off as the memories from last night flashed through her head.

"You wh-," Videl started but was interrupted by the final bell.

Mr. Hiz moved from his desk and began to close the door until Gohan jogged in. "Sorry, I'm late Mr. Hiz I got caught up with something."

"It's okay son; it's only your second day. Just head up to your seat, I'm about to address the class." Following his teachers' orders, Gohan walked up to the top row and took his seat.

While he sat, Gohan looked over at Erasa and sent her a warm smile. The blonde turned, and for the first time today she began to feel a bit warm.

"Hey," Gohan said.

"Hey," Erasa replied, both of them smiling a bit. Erasa couldn't tell what it was, but something about being around Gohan made her feel, free.

"So, how'd you fair when you got home yesterday?" Gohan asked. Erasa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to repress the events.

"I uh, wasn't feeling too good so didn't get much sleep."

Gohan glanced at her with concern and began to look her over. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

Erasa giggled a bit at his helpful nature. _'He really is a nice guy.'_

"I'm fine Gohan, but thank you," Erasa replied.

Remembering his guitar, Gohan spoke again. "You know I may actually have something to make you feel better."

"Oh, and what is it?" Erasa questioned.

"It's actually a surprise, so you'll have to wait and see," Gohan said with a sly smirk.

"A surprise huh. What if I don't want to participate in your little game?" Erasa responded with a grin of her own.

"Then you'll be missing out on some fun."

Erasa comically tapped on her chin in thought. "Hm, you've piqued my interest Son Gohan. When and where?"

Videl raised her eyebrow a bit at when Erasa said Gohan's name. Even though she'd heard it before something about it caught her attention. ' _Son Gohan.'_

Gohan smirked and answered, "At lunch on the roof." Erasa giggled a bit as she replied back to him.

"I'll be there."

In the front of the room, Mr. Hiz started to address his students with a stack of papers in his hands. "Class quiet down. I hope you've all prepared for your midterms. Might I remind you that they're worth 50% of your grade, so I expect 100% of your effort."

Erasa suddenly began to sink in her chair. She'd been so distracted with Gohan that all thoughts of the test had escaped her mind. The stress slowly began to hit her as Mr. Hiz handed out the exams.

 _'I'm so going to fail this test, and my grade's going to tank.'_ Erasa thought with her head in her hands.

Gohan turned to Erasa and saw the state she was in. "Hey, are you alright?"

Before Erasa could say a word, Mr. Hiz walked up. "Mr. Son. Since you weren't here for the lessons, you'll be exempt."

Continuing on Mr. Hiz handed Erasa her paper, who took it with her hands shaking and tears welling in her eyes. Gohan felt his heart ache at the sight of her and he lent a comforting hand on her arm.

"What's going o-?"

"Mr. Son," The elder teacher, interrupted. "Can you please not speak while the exam is in session."

Reluctantly Gohan pulled his arm back and turned to his teacher. "Yes, sir." Mr. Hiz nodded and stepped back into the middle of the room.

"Thank you. Now, class, you will have the entire period to complete this exam, your time begins now."

As the test progressed Erasa became increasingly frustrated and annoyed. She felt like the answers were right on the tip of her tongue, but she ended up leaving most of them blank.

Gohan kept looking up from the book he was reading to glance at Erasa. ' _She looks so, upset. Kami, why do I feel so anxious and stressed just looking at her.'_ Gohan thought as he stared at her.

Videl glanced at Erasa every now and then just to see if she'd been feeling better. The martial artist turned to her right and cursed at the empty seat beside her.

 _'Damnit Sharpner. The one time you're supposed to be here for Erasa you skip class!'_ Videl rid herself of these thoughts and went back to taking the exam, hoping Erasa would pass.

The clock continued to tick while Erasa worked vigorously on the exam. _'Great I think I'm getting this down now. All I have to d-.'_

"Miss Cil," A voice spoke causing Erasa to lift her head up to find Mr. Hiz. "The exam is over; please hand in your paper."

Erasa felt her heart sink to the floor. Her eyes drifted back down at the paper to see several answers empty. "B-But I'm almost done. Can't you just le-."

"I'm sorry but the time has expired. I need your exam."

Erasa began breathing rapidly as she felt her whole body heat up. The chains that were holding her back began to loosen even more.

"Fine take this stupid shit!" Erasa yelled causing the whole class to turn dead silent while Videl and Gohan both gaped at her words.

Erasa then abruptly stood up and began to collect her things. Videl set her hand on Erasa's arm and tried to calm her down.

"E' just take a deep breath."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Erasa shouted. The blonde grabbed her bag and stomped down the stairs and towards the door.

"Miss Cil class has not been dismissed you aren't allowed t-!" Mr. Hiz began but was stopped by the sound of his door slamming.

Gohan sat shocked at Erasa's outburst. _'Why would she do something like this? I-I've gotta' go after her.'_

The teen Saiyan jumped out of his chair and began to descend down the stairs. "Mr. Son do not leave this room! You don't have per-."

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to go." Gohan interrupted as the door shut behind.

Feeling the need to go help her friend Videl got out of her seat and went to leave the room.

"Miss Satan sit down! No one else is leaving this class until the bell rings!" Mr. Hiz screamed in a surprise show of his temper.

Videl clenched her fist but reluctantly sat down, not wishing to anger her teacher any more than he already was.

 _'Shit. Gohan, I don't know why but I'm putting my trust in you. Please bring her back.'_

While fleeing down the hallway, Erasa texted Pierce to come to the school as soon as possible. As she wandered, the blonde teen heard her voice being called.

"Erasa wait!"

 _'Is that Gohan?'_ Erasa thought. Fearing he would catch up with her Erasa picked up her pace and headed towards the entrance of the school. While rolling up his sleeves, Gohan sped up in pursuit of her.

Finally reaching the entrance, Erasa stepped outside to find that it was pouring and Pierce was nowhere in sight. When she turned around to head back inside, she was met face to face with Gohan who stared into her eyes.

The two stayed silently neither of them making a move as rain soaked their bodies. "Erasa, what's going on?" Gohan asked softly.

The beautiful girl sighed she tried to hold back her tears. "I was just upset about the test we took that's all."

Gohan shook his head as he replied. "What happened back there was not you being mad over a test. What I saw was built up resentment, anger, and stress all coming out at once. I've been in that position before so please, don't lie to me."

"I-I just don't wanna deal with it," Erasa spoke as tears left her eyes. She was so tired of keeping her emotions in.

"Deal with what?"

"The consequences. Once you know, once everyone knows it'll change how people see me, how you see me." Gohan stepped closer to her as he spoke,

"You don't know that Erasa."

"But I do! This has happened too many times! People promise me they'll stick by my side, that nothings going to change how they feel. But as soon as things get tough then leave me, just like you will."

Gohan felt his heartache at her words, but he pressed on. "I'd never do that to you."

Erasa shook her head as the rain fell continued to stream down on them. "I've heard that same line spoken to so many times only to have people stab me in the back in the same breath!"

"Erasa, it's not like that I'm just trying to help." Erasa's eyes sharpened at that last word and the chains that were holding her back completely collapsed.

"And there it is, the magic fucking word! You wanted to know why I was so mad, why I was so angry!? Well, Gohan it's because people like you! My whole life everyone's always tried to control me. My friends, my brother, my Dad, everyone tries to control me! And when the dust settles, and the truth comes out, each fucking person around me tries to pity me just like you are now. That's what pisses me off."

"If you think I'm pitying you for what's ever going on than your dead wrong."

"Oh cut the bullshit Gohan that's exactly what you're doing! Your over here trying to give me a shoulder to cry on and pat me on the back like I'm some child!"

"That's not what this is Erasa! I'm trying to be something that your clearly lacking right now."

"And what's that!?"

"A friend!" Gohan shouted. "Someone other than Videl, someone who's there for you!"

"News flash Gohan I don't need or want any friends!" Erasa yelled as she turned her back on him. The young blonde saw Pierce pull up and she began to run to the car.

"Erasa!" Gohan pleaded.

"Just leave me alone!" Erasa yelled at him. Without another word, Erasa opened the car door and threw her bag on a seat.

"Miss Cil, I was in the area when I got your text. Are you in any trouble?"

"Just drive Pierce," Erasa said not wanting to be bothered. She was so angry and upset that everything was pissing her off now.

"But, Miss Cil-,"

"I said go!" Pierce looked shocked for a moment, but he immediately composed himself and drove off.

Gohan stood there watching Erasa drive off as rain poured down on him. The teen Saiyan clenched his fist as he felt his anger rise.

 _'I thought I could help her. I-I thought we could be friends.'_ Gohan thought as he chuckled a bit at the end. _'For a second I...'_ Gohan began but immediately wiped any trace of the idea from his head.

The Saiyan turned from the street and stalked inside thinking, _'I wish I could go back to yesterday when it was just you and I on the roof.'_

* * *

 _1 hour later_

After the long drive, Pierce stopped in front of a boutique. The older man turned around and addressed Erasa.

"Miss Cil, I can no longer keep driving you around without a destination. I need to know what's going on."

Erasa turned to Pierce and shot him a deadly stare. "You want to know what's going on! You saw it all so you shouldn't have to wonder why I'm so pissed."

Pierce's face fell as he tried to come up with the right words. "Miss Cil I-I."

"Oh, are you planning on apologizing now, is that it!?" Pierce continued to stutter causing Erasa to continue her attack. "Well, it's too late now Pierce the damage is already done."

Erasa opened the car door and got out slamming it in the process. "Don't worry; you won't have to drive me around anymore. I'll find my own way back." Erasa asserted as she walked towards the boutique, tears streaming from her eyes again.

Pierce watched as Erasa walked into the store without even turning around. The old butler hung his head in shame at what'd he'd done.

 _'I'm so sorry. I've failed you, Mrs. Cil, I couldn't protect them as you asked.'_

* * *

 _Orange Star High_

Videl hurriedly walked around the cafeteria in search of Erasa. The dark-haired girl hadn't heard anything about her location and Gohan was nowhere to be found.

The crime-fighter continued her hunt until she found Angela and Sharpner making out at a table. Vide's eyes went ablaze as she marched towards them.

"Yo, we need to talk." Videl interrupted the two. Angela sat on Sharpners lap, and she turned to Videl along with him.

"Videl can't you see I'm busy at the moment," Sharpner said as he kissed Angela's neck causing her to giggle.

Videl rolled her eyes at the boy's antics. "Clearly. I've been looking for Erasa, and I wanted to know if you've seen her at all?"

"Is E' Bee okay?" Angela asked in a worried tone. Videl cringed internally at the girls' voice.

 _'Erasa's right she is annoying.'_

"I don't know. She got pretty mad during the 1st block and went off on Mr. Hiz. Now I can't find her or Gohan."

"What does Brains have to do with this?" Sharpner questioned.

"Well after she popped off Gohan went after her, but neither of them have turned up," Videl explained.

Before their conversation could continue the bell rang signaling that 3rd block had started.

"Look I gotta' go but text me if you find anything," Videl said as the girl took off for her class.

Angela turned to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. "You think E bear is okay?

"She better be," Sharpner answered with his fist clenched.

Sharpner moved Angela on to the bench from his lap. "Sorry babe I've gotta take care of something."

Angela looked worried as her boyfriend stalked off. "Be careful!"

Sharpner walked away with his fist clenched. _'I'm not the one who needs to be careful.'_

Above the school, Gohan laid on his back in midair. The teen had his legs kicked up, and his arms were his pillow. Instead of relaxing the teen couldn't help but think about Erasa.

 _'What if I pressured her too much, what if I'm the reason she's so upset.'_ Gohan thought. The Saiyan had tried so hard to help her that maybe he was just pushing her away in the same breath.

Looking down Gohan noticed a few classmates walking back into the school. _'I guess it's time for 3rd period.'_ Gohan closed his eyes and began to feel for Erasa.

 _'I can sense you're near the edge of the city. Just be safe Erasa._ ' With that thought, the Saiyan descended to the roof and began to walk towards his 3rd block.

Just as Gohan opened the door, he picked up an energy heading to Erasa. The Saiyan turned his head in their direction and watched suspiciously as the two energies closed in on Erasa.

 _'What are they doing near her?'_

* * *

 **And That's a wrap! Trust me you'll be thrilled to see who's near Erasa and the outcome of all these events in the next chapter. Which I'll be updating exactly next week at this time, so keep an eye out!**

 **Reviews**

 **xconversegirl99x: When I wrote the scene with Mr. Cil hitting Erasa I was actually getting a bit mad as well and kind of wanted to write Gohan immediately punching him in his face, but I decided not to. I can't say much on Sharpner believing Erasa but just know it'll be exciting to see once the dust settles. Thanks for reviewing and I do agree that Gohan's cluelessness can be endearing.**

 **X3runner: Gohan will definitely be curious about why Vegeta was at the lookout and I never really noticed how much Bulma and Erasa look alike which I found hilarious when you pointed it out. I do like the Erasa and Gohan pairing because in the show Erasa's the first one to show kindness to Gohan and she's really sweet and kind of a ditz, but I like her character none the less. I really appreciate the review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Naite-Laef: Shh stops catching on to my subplots. No, but seriously I do like dropping little hints here and there just to give you guys something to chew on before I eventually bring it up later in the book. I do love Erasa and Gohan's moments they're probably the best part to write about. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy all the chapter ahead.**

 **RKF22: I know mate he does. Don't worry though you'll see Gohan do his thing sooner or later. Thanks for the review!**

 **MariSkep: I do like they Erasa and Gohan are developing they're relationship even through the ups and downs. I definitely got the teen drama vibes too from the beginning scene, and you'll probably get them here, but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Ultimate Mayhem: I hope you like what you saw out of this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest(1): Don't worry Gohan and Erasa will be working out their problems with and he'll get what's coming to him. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you come back!**

 **Guest(2): Here's your chapter!**

 **Guest(3): I'm sorry, but that story's been discontinued, but I hope you enjoy this one!**


	4. Righting Wrongs

**Welcome back, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know how you felt in a review, thanks!**

* * *

 _Edge of Satan City_

In a small boutique, placed out near the border of Satan city, people moved in and out of the store, hoping to find their desired items. Unbeknownst to the shoppers was a blonde girl sitting behind a rack of clothes.

Erasa had made her way there by sneaking around the employees and finding the first place to hide.

The teen had her knees pushed against her chest as a few tears escaped her eyes again. She couldn't get the memories of her father from replaying in her head. Her fight with Gohan kept popping up as well making her chest tighten.

' _What is wrong with me? Why did I make Daddy so angry? Why did I yell at Gohan? Why am I such an awful person,'_ Erasa thought as she sniffled loudly.

"I'm so sorry Gohan," The blonde whispered softly.

"Hello, are you okay?" A voice inquired causing Erasa to lift her head up. The teen saw a little girl with blonde pigtails in a pink dress.

"O-Oh I'm fine sweetie nothing to worry about," Erasa assured the girl with an attempt at a bright smile. "Just go find your Mom and Dad k?"

"Well, I was going to, but I heard you say Uncy Gohan's name."

Erasa's eyes widened as she stared at the girl. "Y-You know Gohan?" The little girl nodded with a bright smile. "Does he have spiky hair and a goofy grin?"

"Yup, that's him! He's the best Uncy in the world! He's always bringing me toys, and he lets me play with Icyris all the time."

 _'What the hell is in an Icyris,'_ Erasa thought as the girl continued to list off all the great things her uncle does. The blonde teen couldn't help but smile at the small child, and her tales of Gohan only made her beam even more.

"Marron, what are you doing back here?" A male voice questioned until he moved the wracks to find Erasa and the girl.

"Daddy!" Marron shouted then jumped up to her father who caught her in his arms. Erasa stood up and tried to wipe her puffy eyes dry.

"Woah their firefly calm down. I'm sorry about my daughter she likes to run away from us sometimes." The father spoke with an embarrassed chuckle.

"It's okay, she's a sweet girl," Erasa said as Marron smiled back at her.

"Daddy, she knows Uncy Gohan." The man turned to face Erasa with his eyes narrowed a bit. The blonde didn't know why but it seemed like his demeanor changed in an instant. The man seemed to tense up, and he eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, how do you know him?"

"W-Well Gohan and I both go to Orange Star High, and he's in some of my classes," Erasa explained. The bald man relaxed and put on a wide smile.

"Ahh that's right I forgot Gohan went to school now. My names Krillin and as you've probably guessed this is my daughter, Marron."

Erasa stepped forward and shook Krillin's hand as she introduced herself. "I'm Erasa."

"So, how long have you known Gohan for?" Krillin asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Only about two days know. It kinda feels weird saying that out loud because it feels like I've known him for so long."

Krillin chuckled a bit as he reminisced. "Yeah, their lot has that type of effect on you. I still remember the first time I met him 14 years ago. Kami, it feels like it was yesterday."

Suddenly a cold voice interrupted them. "What's going on here?"

The three turned to see a gorgeous blonde woman standing behind Krillin. The bald warrior stumbled back in fright while Marron jumped up and landed in the woman's arms.

"Mommy!" Marron shouted.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Krillin began to speak. "Geesh 18 you can't sneak up on me like that." Ignoring her husband's complaints, 18 turned to the teen in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"O-Oh my name is Erasa I'm classmates with Gohan," Erasa answered quickly as she stretched out her hand. For some reason, the lady looked scary and ominous.

18's face softened, and she shook Erasa's hands. "It's nice to meet you, I'm 18. Gohan's a good kid; he's done a lot for my family and me." The blonde cyborg spoke with genuine gratitude.

"That's what I keep hearing," Erasa replied with a small laugh at the end. Erasa looked at the two and was a bit surprised that they were married. 18 resembled a model while Krillin was short and bald. It was an uncanny pairing but one she respected.

 _'I guess they most love each other a lot.'_

18 turned to her husband and spoke. "Krillin we have to go; the real estate agent is already at the place we were looking at."

The bald human nodded his head but glanced over at Erasa. "Okay, can you go pay and I'll meet you in the car?"

18 nodded her head and began to leave with Marron in her arms. "Bye Miss Erasa!" Marron shouted as she left with her mother.

"Bye Marron," Erasa smiled as the mother and daughter disappeared from her sight.

Krillin turned towards the teen girl in front of him. His face went from happy to stoic as he eyed the girl. "So, what happened between you and Gohan?"

Erasa looked shocked at the man in front of her. _'How does he know something happened?'_

"N-Nothing Gohan and I ar-," Erasa began but was halted by the serious face of Krillin. Tears began to swell in her eye as she recalled the event. "How'd you guess?"

"My daughter said you knew Gohan, and a name like his just doesn't come up in casual conversation. Also, your eyes are red which indicates you were crying." Krillin scratched the back of his head with a small grin on his face. "Sorry, I just got promoted to detective, and it's following me into my real life."

Erasa wiped a tear from her eye and responded. "It's okay I definitely get that. Gohan and I kind of got into an argument earlier. It was all my fault, and I got so angry that I said some things that I shouldn't have."

Krillin nodded his head and took a deep breath. "Look, I've known Gohan for virtually his whole life. That kid, he's something special. In my entire existence, I've only met two other people who are as powerful as Gohan and so kind in the same breath. I promise if you talk to him about it, he'll forgive you."

Erasa nodded firmly finally being able to dry her tears. "I will."

The warrior smiled widely at Erasa. "You have a kind heart Erasa. You'll fit in with our group for sure."

The blonde then blushed a bit but also raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Krillin turned to leave with a grin on his face. "You'll understand when the time comes. I'll see ya soon Erasa." The bald man walked away to go join his family as they left the store.

"Bye Krillin, thank you for everything!" The blonde exclaimed.

Erasa stood by herself with a confident look on her face. _'I can do this! I'm going to make things right with Gohan.'_ Even though they had fought, she was determined to make it up to him.

The teen girl marched out of the store with a new purpose. On her way, towards the sidewalk, she spotted Pierce waving her towards her from the parking lot.

"Miss Cil, over here!"

Erasa smiled and ran over to the car. When she got there, she looked up at the butler with bright eyes. "Pierce, why'd you stay?"

"I would never leave you by yourself, Miss Cil. I must look after you." Pierce assured her.

Erasa smiled and pulled Pierce into a hug. The older butler stiffened at first but relaxed into the embrace. "I'm so sorry for not assisting you Miss Cil," Pierce apologized as he held back tears.

While stepping away from the butler, Erasa flashed him a bright smile. "Don't worry about it, Pierce. Just know that both of us can move on from this, and we'll be stronger in the end." Erasa explained.

"Thank you, Miss Cil," The old butler said as he wiped away a stray tear. "Now where too?"

"Back to Orange Star. I've got to right some wrongs." Erasa said as she slipped into the car.

Pierce got in as well, and he began to drive towards Orange Star High. Erasa looked out the window in both excitement and nervousness. The sun started to part the clouds, and she had hope again.

 _'Kami, I hope Gohan will forgive me.'_

From the other side of the parking lot, Krillin and his family watched Erasa drive away.

"So, she's the one Bulma called you about," Krillin spoke with a grin on his face.

"I believe so. Chi Chi said she suspected Gohan of trying to 'swoon' a girl and a beautiful one show's up crying over him. It's too much of a coincidence," 18 said with a small smirk etched on her lips.

"Our group has never been one for coincidences. What do you think Marron?"

The little girl perked up from her car seat at the mention of her name. "I think she's really pretty and she would make a great Aunty Erasa."

Krillin and 18 chuckled at their daughter. "Well, I think it's her. Call Bulma and let her know."

18 picked up her phone and dialed the number for Capsule Corp. "18 what's up didn't we just get off the phone?" Bulma questioned over the phone.

"Oh, we did, but I've got some interesting information to share."

* * *

 _Orange Star High_

Gohan entered the gym and walked towards the back wall. The young Saiyan leaned against the surface and closed his eyes hoping to clear his mind. He just wanted to get through the day without being noticed.

With his mind cleared Gohan's heightened senses began to pick up chatter about him.

"That's the kid the one with the spiky hair," A boy student said to his right.

"He's kind of cute; hopefully his face doesn't get messed up," A girl voiced on his left.

"Remember, don't go near him," Gohan heard from another group of guys.

Gohan's eavesdropping was interrupted by the whistle of Coach Myg. "Listen up! Even though we have a shortened period, we will still be getting dressed. Head to the lockers!" The coach ordered, and everyone followed suit.

The teen Saiyan made his way towards the lockers. When he got to the entrance, he noticed all of the guys were lined up to the side. Almost everyone avoided eye contact except for one who pointed towards the door. The boy had bright red hair and was trying to keep himself calm.

The kid who pointed mouthed "sorry" at Gohan, then turned away. The Saiyan warrior accepted what was going to happen and entered the locker room. Even though he was trying not to get involved in a matter like this, his Saiyan side itched for an altercation.

Inside the locker room stood Sharpner with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. Gohan looked behind him and saw that the door had been closed.

Wishing to get this over with and to keep himself from snapping, Gohan spoke. "What do you want Sharpner?"

The blonde teen approached Gohan, anger visible on his face. Doing this was going to make his day. He finally had a reason to knock the living daylights out of Son Gohan. "Where's my sister?"

"I don't know," Gohan responded with a stoic expression.

Sharpner nodded along until he kicked over a bench causing a loud crash. "Don't you fucking lie to me!"

Gohan's face stayed cold and motionless as Sharpner continued his tirade. "Videl told me you went after her when she left history, so you know where she is!"

Since Gohan continued not to respond Sharpner got in his face. "Listen here Brains! If you don't wanna' tell me where my sister is, then I'll gladly beat it out of you."

Gohan felt his temper skid at the humans' actions. "Do it then."

"What was that!?" Sharpner yelled even louder. Gohan felt his restraints slip at the pure annoyance that was the man in front of him.

"I said do it!" Gohan yelled back with ferocity. Sharpner was thrown off by this and took a step back.

"Oh, what you're scared now? You said you would beat me up, but now that I'm challenging you your gonna' back up!?" Gohan pressed forward causing Sharpner to stumble backward.

"You said you were going to hit me so do it!" Sharpner gaped at Gohan and stayed silent, not being able to formulate words.

The Saiyan stared down his opponent until he refused to speak. "That's exactly what I thought." Gohan declared as he turned his back on Sharpner. "I swear some of you humans disgust me," Gohan spoke softly.

The teen began to exit the room until he swiveled his head and looked at Sharpner. "I saw your sister get in a car with an older man in a black tux and white gloves. That's all I know."

With that Gohan slammed the door shut and walked out. Sharpner stared at the shut door, his mind running ramped. _'What the hell was that? I-I can't believe Brains had that in him.'_

Students began to enter into the locker room, a few friends of Sharpner approached him. The blonde immediately got up and glared at students who walked by him.

"Yo, what happened in here?" The blonde teen straightened out his jacket as he addressed his friends.

"Nothing you have to worry about. Pick this shit up, I've got things to do." Sharpner ordered as he exited the locker room.

When the blonde went out to the hallway to find that Gohan was nowhere in sight. The teen cursed and grabbed his phone.

"Videl, Erasa's safe with Pierce, but we've got another problem." Sharpner texted as he walked away from the gym. The young teen couldn't help but think about something Gohan said.

 _'What the hell did he mean by you humans?'_

* * *

After another hour of driving Pierce pulled up at the school, and Erasa jumped out and began to run inside. "Thanks, Pierce, I'll see you soon!" The blonde yelled.

The graying butler waved at Erasa as she entered into the building. "Good luck Miss Cil!"

Once she was inside Erasa began her search for Gohan. She walked through a few hallways until she found a student from her gym class wandering the halls as well.

"Hey, you!" Erasa flagged the boy down. The kid was pale with red hair and freckles. The teen turned around with a slightly fearful look on his face.

"W-Where you talking to me?" The kid inquired.

"Yeah, you're the only one here. Your Koob right?" The redhead nodded his head timidly. The teen knew who Erasa was and didn't want to get beat up by Sharpner if he was seen talking to her.

"Yes, I-I am."

"Good, I was going to ask if you've seen Gohan anywhere?"

The boy shook his head as he spoke. "No, I haven't, not since the incident in the gym. Coach Myg actually sent me out here to look for him."

"Wait what happened in the gym?" Erasa asked suspiciously.

"Oh well, Sharpner came in during the beginning of the 4th block and told everyone to steer clear of the locker room. He said that only Gohan was allowed in. After that Gohan walked in, there were a few loud crashes, and Gohan walked out looking pretty pissed," Koob narrated.

Erasa absorbed all the information she just received. "Oh shit." She knew her brother was quick to be overprotective, but this was too far.

 _'I've gotta get to Gohan quick.'_

"Are you 100% sure you haven't seen Gohan?" Erasa asked.

"No, I haven't, I'm sorry," Koob replied with a bit of sadness at the end.

The blonde began to pace around in circles. ' _No no no this can't be happening! I'm so sorry Gohan. I wish I could just go back to yesterday when it was just you and me on the roof.'_ Erasa thought as here hopes began to dwindle. _'Wait a second.'_

Erasa ran up to the boy in front of her. "Koob did you check the roof!?"

"N-No that's probably the only place I hadn't checked." Erasa's eyes widened, and she took off down the hallway and up a flight of stairs.

Koob stared at the blonde as she ran. "This school is getting weirder by the minute." The redhead turned around and began his trek to his gym class.

Erasa dashed through the empty Cafeteria and up the stairwell until she busted through the door in front of her.

At first, the sudden brightness blinded Erasa, but her eyes quickly adjusted. Looking around the blonde saw no one until she spotted him.

The Saiyan was strumming his guitar with his eyes closed in the corner on the roof. Erasa took a deep breath and slowly walked towards him.

Quietly Erasa closed in on Gohan and sat on the floor next to him. The blonde watched as he continued to strum the instrument as if she didn't exist.

 _'Come on Erasa, just say something,'_ The blonde thought to herself.

Finally gaining the courage, Erasa spoke to him. "H-Hi."

Gohan immediately stopped playing. The teen placed down his guitar and turned to Erasa. "What're you doing up here?"

"I-I came here to say I'm sorry," Erasa spoke quietly with a hint of fear. The last time they'd seen each other she screamed and told him off. The blonde was afraid that they were through.

"There's nothing that you have to be sorry for," Gohan said causing Erasa to gaze at him with hopeful eyes. "You told me how you felt. We're not friends. We never were, and we never will be, it's as simple as that."

Erasa felt her heart shatter into pieces. He was done with her, it was all over. ' _N-No it can't end like this.'_

"N-No don't say that! Everything I said earlier was a lie, please don't do this," Erasa pleaded as tears welled in her eyes. She didn't want him to go, for some reason all she wanted in the world was for him to stay.

"I'm not doing anything different from what you've already said. You told me we weren't friends, so we aren't. In hindsight, we've only known each other for what two days? I guess we were moving too fast anyway." Gohan as he clenched his fist, attempting to keep his emotions hidden.

"I'm so sorry, all the words I spoke were me being stupid! I-I didn't mean to..." Erasa began but chocked up on her words as tears seeped from her eyes. Gohan had enough, and he abruptly stood up.

"To what Erasa!? You didn't mean to scream at me to call me a liar when all I did was try and help you! Tell me what the hell did you mean to do!?"

Erasa jumped up to ready to match his anger when suddenly, she stopped. All the rage she'd been feeling, all the fury in her heart just disappeared. She felt empty like everything inside her just collapsed and the only thing that remained was her sadness.

The blonde fell to her knees and placed her head in her hands. Tears poured out of her eyes as she tried to speak. "I-I never meant t-to hurt you."

Gohan froze at the girl in front of him, it was as if time had stopped and his eyes had been cleared from the anger blinding him.

"That's never what I wanted not in a million years. It's just when everything happened, I don't know I-I just lost it! I said so many things that I regret, and I lost you. I lost someone who I was beginning to consider my friend, and I threw all that away just because I was mad!" Erasa yelled as tears streamed from her eyes.

Gohan knelt to the ground and stared at the girl in front of him. _'What've I done.'_

Suddenly Erasa threw herself into Gohan's shoulder, and she began to wail loudly. "It's always my fault! Everything wrong in my life is because of me! I'm the reason why I have no friends, I'm the reason why my Dad hates me, I'm the reason why my Mom died!"

Gohan quickly grabbed Erasa and pulled her closer towards his body. The memories of his father and his death came rushing back. "Don't say that. Don't ever speak those words again."

"G-Gohan," Erasa whispered into his chest.

"Your mother loved you Erasa. You can't put the guilt of her death your shoulders, or it'll destroy you. I care too much about you to see that happen." Gohan spoke, holding the girl close to him.

Erasa felt heart and body wash over with a sudden warmth. It felt like all her fears and worries disappeared just by his touch. That feeling reminded her of her mother. "Thank you, Gohan. I care about you too." Erasa spoke with her arms wrapped tightly around the Saiyan.

"I'm sorry for trying to pressure you into telling me. I should've just respected your space." Gohan apologized. The teen felt the guilt from all his actions pierce his heart.

"Don't feel bad for a second. You were just being a good friend." Erasa assured him.

With a small chuckle, Gohan tried to lighten the mood. "So, we're friends now, huh?"

Erasa rolled her eyes at the teen. He would make a corny joke like that at a time like this. "Not if you keep that up bub."

"Sorry, just trying to make fun of you while I can," Gohan added with a smile etched across his face.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it," Erasa responded with a smile of her own.

"I don't know, I think I could get used to this," Gohan said with Erasa's warmth in his arms. The Saiyan instinctively tightened his hold on the beautiful girl in front of him.

Erasa nuzzled into Gohan's chest as she agreed. "Me too."

For a few minutes, the two sat in each other's arms. Unfortunately, the bell rang causing the teens to get scared and separate from each other. Suddenly realizing how close they were the teens began to blush fiercely.

"S-So, I guess we have to get going," Gohan suggested as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Y-Yeah we should," Erasa answered as she stood up and prepared to leave. But before she could even start moving, a thought popped in her head.

Erasa turned back to Gohan and placed a hand on his arm. "Can you come with me?" Erasa asked as Gohan stood up as well.

"To where?"

"I want to apologize to Mr. Hiz. What I did earlier was wrong and I wanna' right it. Doing that would be easier if you were there with me." Erasa spoke as she smiled up at Gohan.

Taking a second to think the Saiyan smiled back at her. "I'll go. Besides I'm sure, Mr. Hiz wasn't too happy that I ignored him and left class early. I should apologize as well."

"Thank you. You're a great friend," Erasa spoke as she gave Gohan a hug which he returned. Both of them flushed a bit as they released their grip.

The two teens made their way down the stairwell and towards Mr. Hiz's class.

When they arrived Gohan knocked on the door causing Mr. Hiz to look up from the multitude of paperwork on his desk. Both Erasa and Gohan approached their teacher's desk with a bit of nervousness.

"What brings you two back to my class?" Mr. Hiz questioned while still focusing on his work.

The two friends glanced at each other until Erasa stepped up to speak. "I-I mean we decided to apologize for what happened earlier." The older man looked up at the two, his interest peaked.

"I shouldn't have disregarded your rules and left the class when you forbade me from doing so. I was wrong, and I'm sorry," Gohan said with a shame-filled voice.

Erasa nodded her head at Gohan's words and began to talk again. "When I snapped and left the class, I was just so angry that I lashed out. The whole thing was completely my fault, and Gohan wouldn't have left if it weren't for me, so please, just suspend me."

Mr. Hiz looked at his students and collected his thoughts. "If I wanted to suspend you two, it'd be done."

Gohan and Erasa both exchanged looks of surprise. "Wait, so you're not going to suspend us?" Erasa questioned.

"No, I'm not. In fact, I spoke to both of your teachers and had relieved you of any reprimands. "

The two teens gaped at their teachers' words. "But why?" Gohan asked causing him to get a slap on the arm from Erasa. "I-I mean it's not that we're ungrateful! Just curious is all."

Mr. Hiz chuckled a bit and got up from his chair, leaning against his desk for support. "When I was 15 my father passed away leaving behind my mother and three children. My mother was heartbroken, and my sisters were older and had other responsibilities. At that point in my life, I'd never felt more alone, and I began to build up resentment and anger towards my father. So, when my History teacher called me son while trying to get my attention, I snapped. I threw my books yelled and cried, it was terrible," Mr. Hiz explained.

The two teens were listening to each, and every word their teacher spoke, neither of them missing a beat.

"A week later I came back to class and instead of my teacher scolding my actions she just hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay. That moment changed me, hell it changed my life, for the better. The point I'm trying to make is that I know what it's like to have a bad day. And if I were to suspend you both, it'd be going against the kindness my teacher showed to me."

Gohan and Erasa both smiled at their teacher. "Thank you, sir," They said in unison.

Nodding his head, Mr. Hiz returned a smile. "Erasa, remember if you ever have a bad day come to talk to me and we can sort something out. And if on the off chance there's a test I'll allow you to retake it like I am now."

Erasa's eyes twinkled as her mouth hung open. "A-Are you serious?"

"Yes, although I expect you to be here during lunch on the Monday following this one. I will be out the rest of this week and all of the next. That will be the only time you can take it." Erasa began to jump with joy.

"Thank you so so much, Mr. Hiz!" Erasa exclaimed.

The gray-haired teacher nodded at her and focused his attention on Gohan. "Mr. Son, if you are too remember one thing from this altercation let it be this. I will never reprimand my student's for being a friend."

With a wide smirk, Gohan nodded his head. "Yes, sir." The young Saiyan was ecstatic that he wasn't getting in trouble, but he was especially happy that he was now considered to be Erasa's friend.

The old teacher eyed his two students. "Both of you messed up today, but I have hope that you will not replicate what transpired. Don't let history repeat itself; you are dismissed." Mr. Hiz spoke as he sat down and continued his work from before.

The two teens nodded and exited the room with smiles plastered on their faces. They didn't want to stay longer just in case he changed his mind.

Out in the hallway, Erasa and Gohan walked in the direction of the entrance. "I can't believe that just happened," Erasa said in astonishment.

"I know. I was not expecting Mr. Hiz to let us go and give you a chance to retake the test."

"Yeah I'm totally going to be taking the weekend to study for it," Erasa assured him.

Gohan turned to Erasa and began to blush about the question he wanted to ask her. "I uh was actually thinking about that. I had this thought that maybe I could help you study this weekend?"

Erasa stopped moving immediately at the entrance of the school. The blonde felt her body suddenly heat up at Gohan's question. "O-Oh I-."

"I mean if you don't want to it's totally fine, I'd completely understand," Gohan added when he noticed her stuttering. The teen was taking a huge risk, and he didn't want to feel like he was pressuring into it.

The blonde teen composed herself and flashed Gohan a smile. "I'd love too."

"R-Really?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Of course, it sounds like a lot of fun. How about next Saturday morning at my place?"

"Yeah, I should be free." Gohan couldn't help but grin. He was actually going to hang out with Erasa for a day, and he was so excited.

"Great! I'll text you the details later." Erasa said as Pierce drove up to the school.

"My rides here but I'll see you, tomorrow right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, "Gohan responded with a confident nod.

Erasa began to walk towards her car with a warm blush on her cheeks. The blonde turned back to Gohan and waved as she got in.

Gohan waved back at his Erasa as she drove off to her house. With a small smile, Gohan stepped away and began his journey home. The teen Saiyan couldn't help but think about the adventures ahead.

 _'This school is definitely going to be interesting.'_

* * *

 _In the Sky_

Shooting through the air with immense speed was a dark haired man with a scowl on his face. It had been a long day, and this wasn't something he was happy about doing. The man summoned a golden aura and shot up into the sky.

Within a matter of minutes, the man reached his destination. He landed on the white floor below him and began to walk towards the stunning architecture in front of him.

"Hello, Vegeta." A gruff voice spoke. Vegeta turned around to see a tall green man with antennae sticking out of his forehead. The figure was dressed in a purple gi with a cloak on and a turban.

"Don't talk to me like this is a normal greeting Namekian! You speak to me in my head while I'm in the middle of performing a kata and then beg me to interrupt my training to come to talk!" The now blonde man yelled accusingly.

"For the last time Vegeta my name is Piccolo, and you will address me as so," The green alien spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "And I asked you to up here for the same reason as last time."

The prince scoffed and dropped out of his Super Saiyan form. "You called me up here because the little Namekian had something for me, but then you sent me away due to him being 'busy'! Why should I waste my time here now?"

"Because he's got something to tell you. I think this will be something you'd be interested in, especially you." Piccolo said making Vegeta understand that this was not a situation to be trifling with.

A smaller version of Piccolo exited the temple behind them. This person was Dende, and he had an anxious look on his face."I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Vegeta but," Dende paused, trying to gather his words. "We've got a problem."

* * *

 **And that's all folks! Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I do love them. I'm happy you all stopped by and if you have any comments or questions leave a review or feel free to pm, and we can talk!**

 **Reviews**

 **RFK22- Glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **xconversegirl99x- I know I wanted everyone to find out what happened to Erasa but with your help, I think I made the best decision. I hope Gohan didn't hurt Sharpner too much for your liking and I hope you enjoyed the fake out with Krillin and his family. Glad you liked the chapter, and I always appreciate your reviews.**

 **Red Arrow- Thanks mate, I hope you stick around for the rest of the story!**

 **X3runner- I'm happy that you enjoyed last weeks chapter! Sorry if you didn't get to see Gohan pop off but I assure you there will be chances for him to do so.**

 **That's everyone! Thanks to all those who reviewed it really helps me understand the good and bad from my stories, and I hope I can get more feedback! See you all next time!**


End file.
